With Arms Wide Open
by carlislelover83
Summary: They've been friends since they were little, they married young and know they are headed for one of their biggest challenges yet. Edward POV. Based on the song With Arms Wide Open from Creed. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE SONG OR CREED


**(Edward)**

I pulled into the driveway yawning. I was supposed to be home an hour ago but fell asleep in the library doing homework. Between trying to get into medical school, working at the hospital, and doing homework, I didn't have a free moment. I was exhausted.

I grabbed my school bags and went inside to find my wife standing in the kitchen doing dishes. I felt horrible she was going to school to be a teacher and was still keeping food on the table and keeping the house clean. I didn't expect it, but she wanted to be the perfect wife. Our families weren't thrilled that we married right out of high school, they wanted us to get through school first, but we were in love and wanted to go ahead and marry, it wasn't easy in fact, it was downright hard, but I was determined to make my marriage work.

"Hey baby," I said walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her.

She jumped. "You scared me," Bella said turning in my arms.

"How was your day at school?" I asked.

"It was alright," She said looking down at my chest.

Something told me that she hadn't gone."Did you go to school today?" I asked.

She hesitated, but shook her head. "No, I um, I went, I was sick today," She said stuttering.

"Bella, why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"I knew you were busy today," She said softly.

I felt horrible, she'd been sick and I was too busy to notice this morning when I left. "Do you want to go to the doctor?" I asked.

"I went today," She whispered.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She shrugged biting her lip. "I'm pregnant," She said.

"Bella, that's not funny, please don't joke like that," I said. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to pull away from me. "Shit Bella, you're serious aren't you?"

"It's not exactly like I'd planned it," She cried. "I know I'm going to have to quit school so I can take care of this baby and I know that it's going to be hard and I'm going to be here a lot by myself."

I felt like a complete ass. Here she was feeling sick today and was alone when she found out the biggest news of our life, yet here I was being totally inconsiderate to how she was feeling. I leaned in kissing her gently on the lips. "Hush Bella," I murmured against her lips. I dropped to my knees and I pressed kisses to her stomach. "We're really having a baby?"

"Yes," She cried. "I know it wasn't planned, I know…"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "Hush Bella, we're having a baby."

**_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_**

The weeks went by and our lives began to change as Bella's stomach began to grow. The stress of what was to come was getting to us and we fought a lot. I found Bella on the phone many times crying to my mom.

I came in late yet again and found Bella already in bed. I showered quickly and got into bed shutting off the light and could hear her soft cries. "Bella, I thought you were asleep," I said softly.

"Do you want me to leave?" She whispered.

"What?" I gasped.

"Your dream is to be a doctor and a baby is going to hold you hack."

I turned on the light and looked at her. "I've been a really shitty husband Bella and I'm sorry."

"I don't mean to make you feel bad," She cried.

I ran my hand over her stomach and felt soft flutters against my hand. "Is that the baby?" I asked.

"Yes," She said softly. "I started feeling it a day or two ago."

"When is your ultrasound?" I asked her.

"Wednesday," She said. "I'll bring the pictures by while you are at school."

"No, I'm coming with you," I said.

"But Edward, you have class," She said.

"I know, but this is what's important," I said caressing her stomach.

"We get to find out the sex of the baby," She said.

"It better be a girl," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"A little girl who will be just like her mommy," I said kissing Bella on the lips.

**_With arms wide open under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_**

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Bella and I said in unison and we started laughing.

"Alright," He said smiling.

I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you," I whispered.

"Congratulations kids, looks like you are having a boy," The doctor said.

We walked out to the car. I was shaking and felt like I was going to pass out. A boy, we were having a son. "Edward, you haven't said anything," Bella said.

I leaned against the car and put my hands on her waist. "I'm feeling very overwhelmed," I admitted.

"Me too," She said smiling.

We got in the car and I turned pulling her shirt up and placing my hand on her stomach. "Well kiddo hold on tight, your mommy and daddy are scared shitless, but we're in this together and we love you." I felt a nudge against my hand and I kissed Bella.

"We're going to be okay right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

**_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_**

"Edward, Edward, wake up," Bella said shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's time," She said. "You need to take me to the hospital."

I sat up and put my hand on her stomach. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Uh huh," She said, her face crumpled in pain.

"Okay love, why don't you lie down and I'll get dressed," I said rubbing her arm.

I called my parents on the way to the hospital, they were going to call my sisters and Charlie had head towards Seattle. Bella gripped my thigh the whole way there breathing deeply. "I didn't know it would be this bad," She cried.

"We're almost there love, keep breathing," I encouraged.

"Is everyone coming?" She asked.

"Yes Bella, mom was calling your dad and they were leaving immediately after that."

"No offense Edward, but I really want your mom," She cried.

"I know Bella," I said.

Twenty hours later Bella was gripping mine and my mom's hand struggling to bring our son into the world. She'd been a trooper and declined any form of pain medicine, however at this point she was wishing they'd give her something.

"Bella, I need a really big push," The doctor said.

Bella took a deep breath and pushed, her face turned bright red and she cried out. "Great job Bella, one more just like that and your son will be here," The doctor said smiling.

Mom fed Bella ice chips and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You can do this Bella," She said.

Bella took a deep breath and pushed down harder than I'd seen her push and suddenly a loud cry filled the room. "It's a boy," The doctor said holding him up. "Edward, cut the cord."

I took the scissors with shaky hands. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You wont," He said. I cut the cord and he placed our son on Bella's chest.

"He's beautiful," Bella cried.

I wrapped my arms around my wife and son. "He looks just like you," I said kissing her.

"Who does he look like?" Bella asked my mom.

"He has Edward's hair, but he does look like you," Mom told her.

They took him from Bella and cleaned him up. "How much does he weigh?" I asked.

"7lbs 3oz, he's 19inches long," The nurse said taking his foot prints as he cried out.

She placed him in my arms. "He's perfect, you can take him to his mommy."

I looked down at my son. "Hello little guy." He looked up at him and his cries quieted. "Daddy's got you."

**_With arms wide open under the sunlight_**

**_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_**

**_With arms wide open now everything has changed_**

**_I'll show you love I'll show you everything_**

I carefully placed him back in Bella's arms she was already a natural with him. "I never knew I could love him this much," She said kissing his nose.

"You guys did an amazing job," Mom said hugging me. "Although I shouldn't be surprised we knew you'd have a beautiful family."

"Thanks Esme," Bella said. "Edward, go tell our dads."

I kissed my wife and son and walked into the hall. I wasn't sure my feet were on the floor at all. I was walking on the air. I stood in the doorway and watched as my dad thumbed through magazines. Rose and Alice were talking and Jasper and Emmett were resting. Charlie was pacing the floor running his hands over his face.

He'd raised Bella since she was a year old when her mom had said she didn't want to be tied down to a baby. She walked out and never came back. He made it his job to raise her on his own. Mom met Charlie on the first day of preschool and we had been friends since then. Mom was who Bella called when she had all of her questions. At 13, Bella pushed me away and I'd find her curled up on the couch with mom talking. Dad eventually told me what was going on with Bella and that I needed to give her some space. I'd always thought she was cute, but when she turned 15, I fell in love with her. We married 3 years later.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Edward," Alice squealed looking up.

"He's here," I said. "I have a son."

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked. He was shaking.

"She's amazing," I said smiling. "It was hard, but she did such an amazing job."

"What's his name?" Rose asked.

"How much did he weigh?" Dad asked.

"We haven't decided for sure on a name yet, but he weighs 7lbs 3oz and he's 19inches long."

"When can we see them?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"In a few minutes, Bella was holding him and resting," I said. "I'll go check on them and have mom let you know." Everyone hugged me telling me congratulations.

**_With arms wide open_**

**_With arms wide open_**

**_I'll show you everything, aw yeah_**

**_With arms wide open, wide open_**

I walked back into the room and found Bella feeding our son. "I'll give you guys some bonding time. Text me when you're ready to show him off."

"Thanks Esme," Bella said yawning.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in here," Mom said hugging her.

"We needed you," I said. "We both did."

Mom hugged me and smiled. "You're never too old to need your mom."

I sat on the bed next to Bella and put my arm around her. "I am so proud of you."

She looked at me. "I'm glad you were there, I have really needed you."

"I know Bella and I'm going to be there from here on out," I said. I had arranged time off from work. I'd still be at school, but I called my parents and they agreed to help out financially. I hated to ask for help, we'd gotten married and told them we could do it without help, but we weren't planning on a baby so soon. They never gave me the "I told you so" lecture they agreed to help. Mom was even going to be staying with us for a few weeks and I was sure Bella's dad was probably going to stay some as well.

"What should we name him?" Bella asked tracing his features with her finger.

"I still like Caleb," I said.

"Can we do Anthony for his middle name?" She asked.

"Caleb Anthony Cullen," I said. "I like it."

Later that night, I heard soft cries coming from the little bed next to me. I looked over and Bella was sound asleep. I got up and picked Caleb up. "Hey little man," I said cradling him to my chest. His cries quieted and he looked up at me. "I'm your daddy. You came a little sooner than expected, but we love you and we are going to do our best to be the parents you deserve."

**_If I had just one wish only one demand  
I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands  
That he can take this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open_**

I heard the door open and looked over to see my dad come in. "I thought you left with everyone," I said quietly.

Dad came over laughing. "Are you kidding, I sent everyone home and came back saying you needed to have a doctor helping out tonight."

"I can't believe they listened to you," I said.

Dad smiled. "I tied them all up."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you did."

"I see Bella's sleeping," Dad said.

"She's exhausted," I said.

"Bringing a baby into the world is a very hard job," Dad said.

I looked down at my son. "We're 19 dad, what do we know about raising a baby?"

"You know nothing about raising a baby," He said. "But that's why you have all of us."

"I'm scared, he's so tiny and helpless," I said.

Dad took him from me. "Hi buddy, I'm grandpa, I'm going to talk some sense into your dad." Caleb yawned and closed his eyes. "Edward it's scary whether you are 19 or 35, having kids is scary."

"I've let Bella down by being gone so much. What if I let him down too?"

"Edward, you didn't let her down. You were each trying to figure life out."

"I guess," I said.

"Edward, each time your mom told me she was pregnant, I panicked. With the girls, I panicked knowing that at some point some boy would take them away from me. But with you, I panicked that I wouldn't be a good enough role model."

"You've been great," I said. "I couldn't do it without you."

"And years from now, you will hold your first grandchild while Caleb panics."

Caleb started crying. "He's probably hungry," I said.

"See, you already know," Dad said smiling.

I walked over and kissed Bella. "Honey, I think Caleb is hungry."

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh, I dreamed he was crying," She said laughing softly.

Dad placed Caleb in Bella's arms and I held a blanket up so Bella would feel more comfortable. "Thanks," She said blushing.

"You're welcome," I said tucking the blanket around her.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked her.

"Sore," She said.

"If you ask they might be able to give you something," Dad said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bella said yawning.

I climbed onto the bed next to her and she automatically curled up against me.

"You two get some rest, I'll be here to help," Dad said.

"Thanks," I said.

**_With arms wide open under the sunlight_**

**_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_**

**_With arms wide open now everything has changed_**

**_I'll show you love I'll show you everything_**

"Are you ready Caleb?" I asked.

"We see mommy?" He asked.

"Yes, lets go see mommy," I said.

I unbuckled Caleb and we walked into the school. "Where mommy?" He asked.

"She's in her class room," I said handing him her flowers. "You can give them to her."

I took my son's hand and signed in at the office. Caleb took my hand and we walked down the hallway.

We walked into the class room and Caleb went running to Bella. "Mommy," He squealed.

"Caleb," She smiled. "Did you bring me flowers?"

"Daddy got them," He said smiling.

Bella picked him up and hugged him. "I've missed you," She said.

"I missed you too," He said.

Bella looked over and smiled at me. "Hi," She said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

"I loved it," She smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes, let me just grab my purse," She said.

She said goodbye to the other teacher in the room and we left. Caleb walked between us holding our hands. "Lets go celebrate," I said.

In the three years since Caleb's birth our lives had changed. Bella took Caleb's first year off from school, but then went back. She got her two year associates degree and got an assistant teaching job right away. I was so proud of her.

I'm still working at the hospital and going to school, but family comes first. My parents and Charlie moved to Seattle to be closer. Going to school and working is a lot easier with family around.

"Daddy," Caleb said.

"What buddy," I said picking him up.

"I love you," He said hugging my neck.

"I love you more," I said tickling him.

"Well, I love my boys," Bella said smiling.

"We could have another one," I said opening her car door.

"Lets wait another year," She laughed.

"Deal," I said kissing her on the lips.

**_With arms wide open_**

**_With arms wide open_**

**_I'll show you everything, aw yeah_**

**_With arms wide open_**

**_Wide open_**


End file.
